


Chocolate milk, Tea and Cinnamon

by quinsilzenon



Category: Original Work
Genre: ...I think thats everything, Aphrodisiacs, Baked Goods, Begging, Chocolate Milk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Feels, Field mice, Fluff, Fourth Wall Break, Fucking, I appologise in advance for my shit grammar and spelling, I have no shame, I use Cod(s) instead of God(s), Master/Pet, Orgasm Denial, Petplay, Rough Sex, Smut, Vibrators, Why did I write straight porn for once?, adorableness, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:38:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinsilzenon/pseuds/quinsilzenon
Summary: Porn with little plot...very little plot...actualy there is no plot...its just porn...enjoy ^w^





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck massterr...please" the sound echoed off the linoleum walls of the bathroom. It was roughly 12 pm the sun wasn't even close to setting hell it had barely been up for more than say 4....5...6 hours? yet... Codz why was she this bad? it had been (she looked at her phone to check the time) what? 3 hours since he left for work...she pondered for a bit she hadn't really been fantasizing about anything, nor had her master activated her vibrator to tease her while he was away so why the hell was she this bad?...."Cods above fucking helll..." she let out another moan as she slipped another finger inside of her ...okay think what did she do this morning she got up around 10 (she woke up alone her master had gotten up around 8:30 cause he had to get ready for work at his lab at 10 which meant he had to leave at 9:45), she rolled out of bed took a shower (refused to put on pants because pants fucking suck), went downstairs made some waffles drank the chocolate milk that master usually made for her...

...it did taste a bit weird but she had just assumed that it was because she added some espresso powder to it to help her wake up. She knew he had been experimenting with a new type of drug in his research lab he had been testing it out on field mice in the recent months. He'd actually brought some of the furry critters home at one point. She had squealed when she saw the adorable creatures, at first scurrying to grab one and cuddle it to her heart's content ...what she couldn't help it okay they were just so warm n soft and unlike most lab animals they maintained a friendly demeanor and seemed to develop an affection for her. When he finally attempted to take them back to the lab one had even tried to crawl up the sleeve of her shirt and under her arm causing her to burst out into a fit of giggles... the field mice were indeed useful (and adorable) but she wouldn't doubt it if he decided to use her for a human trial. She had no idea what the drug he was working on was an aphrodisiac that affects blood flow maybe? she knew he wouldn't do anything he thought might be harmful but codz she wondered...what the hell was in that drink? at this point taking her fingers out to play with her clit....

Cod fuck she was so fUcKiNg bad whatever was in her system was driving her insane slipping in another finger she began to play with her g spot, her eyes rolled back and she reached her other hand up to play with her breast through the fabric of her shirt, her breathing quickened....she knew she shouldn't be doing this right now it's not that it was wrong but ...master liked to take care of her himself and he wouldn't like the idea of her getting any relief before he could tend to her....she took her fingers away from her soaked pussy whining as she did so barely able to stop herself from reaching her fingers back down...

She took a moment to catch her breath before getting up and wandering back to the bedroom, she laid down in the bed, she had slept in till 10 but had been up pretty late so she figured a cat nap wouldn't hurt. what was it 3 am when master finally finished... Cods last night was nice. he had gotten a new collar for her, it was light blue and had a darker ribbon running down the middle along with a bow in the center that matched her grey-blue ears n tail. She had been in the middle of midnight cookie baking when he slipped behind her and fastened it around her neck. She had wanted to see what it looked like immediately but he apparently had other plans telling her she needed to "be patient "and "maybe if she was a good kitty" then she could see. And with that, he pushed her against the wall and began to attack her neck with his tongue and teeth leaving a trail hickeys and bite marks. It was a mere matter of minutes before she completely melted under the feeling of his tongue.

"Master please fuk"...  
"please what?" He said with a smirk on his face his hot breath against her damp skin causing her to become even more wet....  
"you know what I mean" she whined blushing intensely...  
"I'm not sure I do," he said slowing the pace of his tongue  
She shifted her eyes finally giving in *gasping* "master please I want..." she stopped short and yelped as he bit her shoulder, she shifted her legs trying to get some friction  
"you want..." he coaxed his smirk still present  
"I want ...you to fuck me please...fuck my mouth, my ass, my pussy please master... I want some relief please" she said the last part sounding borderline desperate....  
"oh so that's what u want" he said as if he didn't already know beforehand....."well in that case...come here" he commanded taking her hand and guiding her back to the mixing bowl "you know I've been wanting cookies lately do u think you could make me some?" She nodded furiously confident in her skills as a baker but also confused as to how this related at all to her getting relief she reached for the bowl and began to mix..."good girl" he said before slipping a hand down her panties and playing with her clit "fuck....mmmmm ...master" he smirked as she struggled to mix the dough underneath his touch he ceased his motions and slipped his hand out. Aww, she was so fucking adorable. He watched her face flush as she wiggled her legs back and forth attempting to get friction while mixing. He enjoyed watching her fidget :) he pulled out a vibrator from seemingly nowhere, shifted her panties to the side and positioned it so that it wouldn't fall out before shoving it into her. She moaned in pleasure and her breathing quickened "master...." she whined nearly dropping the spatula "alright kitten, I have some paperwork I have to do but I'll be back be a good kitty while I'm gone okay" he said patting her on the head before leaving the room....

She wiggled back and forth trying to get some friction (for some reason rabbit vibrators never lined up perfectly with her clit meaning she had to find just the right angle if she wanted clitoral stimulation...so yup). Right baking she remembered and began combing the wet ingredients (eggs, milk, vanilla butter sugar ya know all that jazz) into the dry ones (flour, baking soda, baking powder, salt). 

Now that the dough was ready she went to retrieve a baking sheet from the cupboard, she had to stand on her tip toes but she managed to grab one.“aaaaaaaaahhh fuuuuck maaaaster” she whined loudly dropping the sheet, it clattered hitting the counter and almost falling to the floor she caught it by an edge barely saving it and falling over onto her hands and knees in the process cod damn she set the sheet down next to her. The object inside her began to vibrate wildly causing her to moan fuck...Why did he have to tease her when she was already this bad cods her master was almost sadistic in that aspect, she loved every bit of it but... cods.

Now bent over in a very suggestive manner, she had adjusted herself straightening her apron as she attempted to stand back up ….and failing(~because she is a tree~ ....sry comedy had to). “mahster….” She moaned her mind unable to focus on anything besides the sensation between her legs. Cod he didn't even have to be in the same room as her anymore he had pleasuring her down to a science. Every move she made he analysed and took into account, every moan, every twitch, every breath, all put into a complex mental equation to maximize the pleasure of her experience. It didn't matter he wasn't there he knew what he was doing, he had pleasured her enough to know that she was at her limit and she had been pleasured by him enough to know that he would keep her there until he decided she had had enough. “Please cods fuck” she exclaimed her breath heavy each expletive falling from her mouth uncontrollably.

“What do we have here...” a voice sounded from behind her and the vibrations slowed she jumped slightly she had been so caught up in her own thoughts that she neglected to observe her surroundings.... “Master I can explain...” she started to ramble up an explanation but before she could get any further he was on the ground with her. He turned her around roughly positioning her so that her back was against the floor. He grabbed her arms and pinned them above her head while he threw his leg over her torso pinning her hips to the ground as well. He brought his mouth up to her ear “Damn right you can explain” he said. Cods above she whined and whimpered squirming underneath his grasp barely able to control her movements. She wasn't sure which turned her on more the vibrator constantly buzzing in her soaked pussy or the sexy ass dominant figure that now loomed over her. All she could think of was that she wanted to get fucked and fucked hard…

... “master I’m sorry it's not what it looks like I was being a good kitty I swear I just...” she looked down ”I was getting a cookie sheet then it started to vibrate and eye I wasn't expecting it so I dropped it and then I tried to catch it again but I fell and” her breath quickened as she rambled ” ….and I tried to get up but I’ve been really bad today already for some reason and the vibration started to increase and I couldn't help it I….”  
“Did I give you permission to speak?” he growled his hot breath against her neck causing her to fidget  
“No master” she whispered shifting her eyes back to the back and forth avoiding eye contact  
He relaxed his grip slightly tilting her chin up and forcing her to look at him “I don't know what exactly to believe about what went on here but I can only judge based on observation and what I observed seems to tell a different tale than what you claim” he said  
“But master I can prove it” ^_^ she realized her mistake too late letting her impulsive nature get the better of her  
“Kitten, I’ll hear your case but again did I say you could speak? That's two strikes if you get one more I’ll have to punish you accordingly” (cods that statement shot straight to her groin causing her to whimper) he rolled off of her and got up  
“I’m sorry master I forgot,” she said kneeling in front of him her head down  
“That’s okay kitten just make your case and try not to let it happen again” she nodded and looked behind her to find the cookie sheet that had clattered to the floor when she fell but...it was gone. she looked around her she swore it had been right there a moment ago...she looked back up at her master “i...i can’t find it”. He looked down at her “so let me get this straight you were working in the kitchen when your vibrator turned on and caused you to drop the cookie sheet you had been holding. You tried to catch the sheet but in the process, you fell down and because you’ve been horny all day you found it hard to get up so u stayed there unable to move and now once you try to find it your evidence goes missing…?”  
“Mmmhhhmm” she mumbled sheepishly and shrugged looking down  
“Seems oddly convenient," he thought it over a bit more in his head "tho you could've just as easily made up a story that didn't involve a cookie sheet and just said you fell...I don't see why you would make more trouble for yourself and lie about that.... ” he said cocking his head to the side (cod out of context ever so slight playonwords....) pondering for a moment  
"Master?"  
"Yes, kitten?"  
"Could I make one last statement about my case?" *shifting nervously*  
"Go for it kit" she stood up making sure to keep her eyes down  
"I know what it looks like but I swear I was being a good kitty I tried to get up but it felt so good I ...I couldn't focus. *adjust ears fidgeting with one of the bows* I've been really bad lately I don't know why and I haven't tried to do anything ab it because I know you prefer to take care of me yourshelf. If I really tried hard I probably could've gotten up but it felt so good....I'm sorry master"  
"I appreciate your honesty kit" he said patting her on the head "but you said it yourself if you really tried to get up you could have. Resisting your natural urges is hard but you need to learn how to be obedient."  
"Yes master I know ....does this mean Ima bad kitty?"  
"I wouldn't say that makes u a bad kitty, you did try to get up and attempt to follow orders and I'll give u credit for that but attempting isn't the same as doing and you did disobey me so I'll have to punish you for that somehow..."

She shivered and let loose another moan followed by a few small whimpers. Cods please just fuck her already she didn't know how much more of this she could take she figured she wasn't getting much relief soon but Cods she wanted it badly.  
"guder Jeg skulle ønske jeg kunne knulle deg sanseløs akkurat nå" he whispered under his breath. She didn't understand his native tongue all that well but the way he said it sent chills up her spine. "Cods above" she whined. 

Suddenly he was behind her. He bit her neck eliciting a moan and shoved his hand down her blue boy shorts running a finger across her entrance. He licked her neck "Damn, you weren't kidding when you said you were bad" he purred his breath causing her to shiver "master, please you know how close I am" she whimpered at his words. He smirked turning to look at her while rubbing her clit giving her just enough stimulation to keep her on the edge "you're right kitten I do know how close you are and that's purcisely how close I want you to get. You get any closer than that and you tell me if you don't I will stop and don't think I won't know if you lie to me I've pleasured you enough to know the signs. I want you to work on your control understood?"  
"Yes master" shit this was going to be harder than she thought. especially if he kept talking like that Cods

"Good girl" he said sliding his hand out of her panties and wiping them off on a section of his shirt. He then placed his hand on her thigh and began to trace small circles gradually getting closer and closer to her vagina before tracing back to where he originally started. She gasped as he ran his thumb over her clit taking it away shortly after "shhh remember kitten control" he cooed in her ear. Shit, so she couldn't make any noise? none!? Sept to tell him when she was at her edge again!!? Fuck this was definitely going to be harder than she thought. Meanwhile using his other hand he reached under her shirt and began to knead her breast spreading out his fingers so that her nipple was in between two of his digits and would constantly receive stimulation as he squeezed. Fuck she was mentally screaming movements away from climax her hips involuntarily tried to find friction "master close" she whined he stopped moving but didn't take his hands away as she calmed back down her breath steadying.

"you're being such a good girl kitten" she blushed at the praise. "Master please" he brought his teeth down to her neck "control" he growled warning her to keep quiet. He relaxed slightly "don't worry kitten you'll get your relief soon enough," he said reassuringly. Resuming his activity, she felt something hard digging into her ass. Damn, he was just as bad as she was how the fuck was he able to stay in control like this. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He licked her neck and she dug her nails into her thighs Her body shaking as she was brought to the edge again "clo...se" she stammered and she felt his dick twitch against her ass. He removed his hands from her body "come here" she followed him still holding back every sound as he slid her panties down her thighs tracing along the sensitive flesh creating goosebumps "Du har vært en veldig lydig jente kattunge en svært ...good girl" she could sense the smirk on his face as he pulled down his own pants pressing his dick against her ass. 

"Master please I know I'm supposed to be quiet and I'm sorry I'll stop after this but...." he ran a finger down her pussy, he chuckled "damn mei-eL-la" that voice sending chills throughout her body "I'd say we've practiced control enough for today what do you say I fuck you senseless while you scream my name and beg me to fuck you harder."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master comes home and finds his kitten in bed
> 
> pron without plot ...pron without any plot... its just pron... there is no plot here... 
> 
> as usual enjoy ^w^

He sometimes wondered if he was part sadist he didn't like hurting anyone but seeing her like that writhing underneath his touch barely able to hold back, face flushed , begging, pleading just for him to touch her again gods above....that was pure ecstasy to him. He didn't by any means blame her for pleasuring herself he had given her an exceptionally large dose of the drug, he had been testing it out on her for a couple days but this time he decided to try a larger dose in addition to a light sedative hoping she wouldn't notice the odd aftertaste of the milk. Looking at her current state it seemed his plan had worked. She was in bed eyes closed vibrator inside her. Being the nerd he was he had set it up so he could control the device by phone and could pleasure her without having to leave his lab.

She had one hand fondling her chest while another positioned the vibrator allowing her to achieve the correct position for whatever stimulation she desired. "Mahsterrrr" she purred half asleep causing his already hard dick to twitch. Cod he wanted nothing more than to fuck her on the spot right then and there but he had other plans. He wanted her to be his he wanted to control her completely she was his (I mean she had free will so she could be disobedient at times she could also leave him if she wanted but for the most part she was his and as long as he respected her n treated her well she would stay his) he wanted her begging, purring whimpering and pleading for him to fuck her harder he wanted to see the look in her eyes when she finally succumbed to his will and gave into the euphoria of pleasure. Gods he wanted that he wanted to see her writhe as she ....he reached down to feel his dick Gods be damned this was going to be harder than he thought (~ah puns~).

He wandered towards the bed and pet her head before removing her vibrator. She nuzzled into the warmth whining when he pulled the object out. He ran a finger down her entrance...cods she was wet she probably already came at least twice his dick twitched again and he had to resist his more primitive urges as he tugged on her collar. She opened her eyes and yawned subconsciously getting out of bed. Confused she looked up at him recognition flooding her features after a moment. "Sit" he commanded. She obeyed nodding getting into a kneeling position lowering her thighs so they now rested upon her ankles. Her tail tickled her upper thigh cascading past her light blue boy shorts. "Good girl" he churred cupping her face in his hand gently brushing her cheek. She closed her eyes for a moment looking down to hide her blush surprised that he was being so gentle when she could sense that his need was almost as bad as her own.

He tipped her chin up. She nodded understanding that right now she was his pet and he would take care of her. He might be rough with her sometimes ...but he would never do anything she didn't want him too and if she felt discomfort she could tell him and he would fix it. She grinned wildly lost in thought. He smiled too gods he loved his kitten she was utterly amazing and not just when she was underneath him like this don't get him wrong Cods she was beautiful like this too but what he really admired wasn't her godlike looks or s grade tongue. What he really admired was her personality her terrible puns and stupid jokes the way her face lit up and how she smiled when she saw him. How when he was sad he could talk to her and even if he thought whatever he was upset about was stupid she would listen he could cry or rant and she would be there. She would hug him and make sure he was okay and he would gladly do the same for her because she wasn't just his pet, his kitty, she was an individual she had free will and she chose to be his and before anything, before everything inherently sexual she was his friend....cods she was amazing...fucking Cods...

A whimper and a scratch on his leg brought him back to reality "Faen, din utrolig... " he said slipping into his native tongue before kneeling down. He planted a kiss on her forehead and looked into her eyes cods they were mesmerizing. "Lie down" he said signaling for her to get onto the bed. Normally he would've just fucked her senseless but he was feelzy after his thought train and he wanted to do something different this time. "Keep your hands above your head" he said as he removed his jeans and shirt and crawled on top of her his the outline of his boner easily visible through his boxers. She shivered at the sight her breath catching in her throat as he moved his head down to her neck and began to suck. Her eyes fluttered and she arched her head back into the pillow allowing him to get a better angle. He reached his hand behind her neck untying the bow and removing her collar. She whimpered at the loss but he moved his head up to her ear again "It's only for a bit you'll have it back in no time okay kitten" he whispered moving to nibble on her earlobe before trailing his way back down to her now fully exposed neck.

She nodded continuing to fidget as he resumed his activity. he spent a good amount of time on her neck making sure she was thoroughly marked before moving on to the rest of her body. He took her t-shirt collar in his mouth and brought it up and over her head but not fully off of her yet. Using his hands he looped the shirt around her arms making a pair of makeshift ...handcuffs? No they weren't really handcuffs...more just a way to secure her wrist...oh well he didn't need to come up with a name for them it's not like someone was going to write about this later ann would need a name of sorts lol...he moved his head down to her side tentatively licking the flesh and receiving a moan in response. His body was diagonal in a line that ran parallel to her leg with one hand by her thigh and the other hand closer to her arm. He moved the hand near her arm and began to play with her chest starting by groping her boob but then getting more precise in his motions as time passed, occasionally brushing his hand over the most sensitive part of her breast before going back to the other boob. When he thought she had had enough he moved his head to her chest and began to suck using his hot breath on the sensitive nub before he did so as to help her relax a bit.

He was rewarded by the sound of her uncontrollable whimpers and moans at his touch. He looked up her eyes were half closed and she looked down at him with a look similar to that of a lost puppy begging for food...he smiled looking at her lovingly "don't worry kit it won't be much longer" relief showed in her eyes and she let her head fall back onto the pillow. He reached a hand down and removed her boyshorts examining the thick translucent substance that cling to them. "Aww kit..." he said brushing his thumb against her cheek. He ran a finger down her vagina and inserted a finger into her "master....mmmmmaster fuck... Cods ...damn" she couldn't stop the expletives from falling out of her mouth as he inserted one finger then 2 then 3. He pulled the digits out translucent slime covered his fingers cods she was wet. He pulled out a condom from a table on the side of the bed and ripped it open it already had lube on it not that it was really needed at this point, but you could really never go wrong with lube so I mean... he practically ripped off his boxers his dick aching for some sort of stimulation... his dick hated him for it but he still thought it wd be good to just to check "you good I mean..."  
"Please" he didn't even get to finish his statement before she was begging to be fucked and he didn't have to be asked twice.

He tried to start off slow but it was harder than you would think (pun completely intended I have no shame fite me) he let loose a moan. "Master please fahster ...ih" he sped his pace up and cods fuck his dick thanked him sending waves of pleasure through his body ...her eyes rolled back she was already bad by the time he entered her and couldn't hold back any of the sounds her body naturally made..."master eye" she managed in between gasp and moans he could tell she was close "it's alright kitten you do you" and with that she came around his dick her muscles convulsed and he soon followed suit soon after. They both collapsed exhausted falling into each other's arms as they cuddled and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....btw my sincerest apologies for 1. my poor grammar and spelling and 2. what I felt was a lot of build-up and not much actual action I've never fucked anyone so I'm not quite sure how to describe it accurately. Lastly, if you wouldn't mind feedback is always appreciated. I haven't written many fics but I find it fun and hope to do it more often.
> 
> Ps: I hope you all have a wonderful rest of your day...or night...or ah ummm *slowly backs away while never gonna give you up plays softly in the background radiation*


End file.
